


It's Over Now

by AlleyCatKing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Other, Star Wars AU, maulezra mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 19:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyCatKing/pseuds/AlleyCatKing
Summary: I wrote this while manic after watching the Resistance season one finale. It’s an alternate ending/AU fic for Rise of Skywalker if Rey had gone down a different path and had everybody’s favorite grumpy uncle Maul as her teacher. This is also a Christmas gift to captainmazzic who I had suggested the fic idea to, and who gleefully encouraged me to write it. I wouldn’t love Star Wars as much as I do now if I hadn’t discovered your art Mazzic, so thank you <3Without further ado, please enjoy my terrible writing and have a wonderful day!
Relationships: Darth Maul & Rey, Darth Maul & Savage Opress, Ezra Bridger/Darth Maul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	It's Over Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainmazzic (lordtarantula)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordtarantula/gifts).



The sound of an engine pierced his concentration, breaking through the last Nightbrother’s meditation. He sighed, accepting the futility of trying again now that his wayward student had returned. He noted to himself the lack of a proper title he’d given her. After all this time, “apprentice” didn’t suit anymore. His only apprentices had been brothers, and he’d only had two. ‘Honestly’ he thought to himself ‘Even Ezra wasn’t ever as sporadic as she is.’ 

And yet, he couldn’t help but smile at her arrival. A true, genuine smile. He had felt his former Master’s demise through the Force, and in that moment he had nearly broken down in tears of relief. He was free. After a lifetime, he was finally free… thanks to her.

Rising from his seated position, the old Force user grabbed his staff and began to walk out to greet his victorious protege. Looking around as he did so, he felt a sudden rush of nostalgia. How long had it truly been now? He’d kept up the old hovel out of some odd sense of respect for his former nemesis. Though the solitude suited him just fine, the heat of Tatooine at times made him reconsider his stay. Then again, there wasn’t really anywhere else he could go. “How Kenobi ever endured a planet with two suns, I’ll never know.” Maul muttered under his breath. Finally reaching the threshold, he lifted the tarp that served as a door and stepped out into the desert.

There she was. Rey. The “Hero of the Force” come to visit an old man who spared her some time. He made no attempt to quell the pride he felt at the dual saber she bore. He hadn’t been able to put it to use for years, he was glad someone saw fit to not let his masterpiece gather dust somewhere (unlike some Jedi he could think of).

“So girl, I see wielding both the light AND the dark had its uses, hmm?” His smirk was obvious, but in his old age he no longer cared. She returned his smile to him. “You could say that. Just cause I’m EMPRESS now doesn’t mean I have to be like my grandfather.”

“Empress?! Well forgive me your grace, allow me to curtsy.” The two chuckled, sharing a moment of true bliss. It was something he hadn’t felt in a long time. He started to speak again, but froze before he could barely release breath. He was old yes, and standing in a desert under twin suns, but still… was it a mirage? It was like they were standing right there…

“Master?” 

Shaking himself from his stupor, the images were gone just as soon as they’d been there. He looked back to Rey and saw the concern in her eyes. “It’s nothing my dear. Come inside, we should revel in your recounting in more comfortable surroundings.”

The two spent the night sharing stories and company, company Maul hadn’t realized he had been desperate for for a long time. As the suns set, so too did their meeting, all too quickly. He watched from the window as her ship sped upwards past the horizon, off to rule her new Empire with the firmness of the Sith, but also the kindness of the Jedi. Sidious had been right about one thing: the galaxy did need control. Just not his.

Exhausted from the energy he’d spent socializing, Maul prepared to turn in for yet another lonely night... 

“Master.”

“Brother.”

Maul froze. It couldn’t be. Couldn’t it?

Turning around, he saw them. Standing there. Just as they had been standing behind Rey earlier. “You’ve gotten old Master. Still as good looking as ever though.” Ezra’s ghost chuckled. “You’ve grown tired brother. You have earned your rest.” Savage smiled at him. Mual could barely breathe. He stepped forward, reaching out. He answered them both. “I have haven’t I?”

… “I’m coming home, my brothers.”

……………………………………………………….

Some time later, when Rey had created a new form of order for the galaxy, she returned to Tatooine. She had felt him leave this life soon after she had departed from her last visit, but chose to leave his resting place alone for the time being. Now, she stood in front of the old dwelling. Once an old Jedi had lived here. Then a grumpy old Sith had moved in. She could feel the presence of light and darkness. They formed a balance. 

She laid down the double-edged saber she’d been given so long ago, and guided it beneath the earth to rest where its creator once did. Walking away, she spoke softly to no one but herself, as if to reaffirm into reality what had already transpired. 

“The brothers are together at last.”


End file.
